wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alexandre Gillet
[[Fichier:Alexandre_Gillet.png|thumb|200px|Alexandre Gillet [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Gillet_Alexandre.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]]] Alexandre Gillet est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage« Fiche d'Alexandre Gillet : Doublages, filmographie et interview » sur RS Doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière d'Elijah Wood, Ryan Gosling, Joshua JacksonLa Voix des héros : Alexandre Gillet, TV Grandes chaînes n°5, 31 mai 2004., Ben Foster, Rick Schroder, Adam Scott et David Charvet , mais aussi de Chris Evans depuis 2013 et également la voix des personnages Spyro, le dragon et Sonic dans la plupart des jeux vidéo. Biographie Fils des comédiens Georges GalleyBiographie de Georges Galley sur IMDb.com.Biographie d'Alexandre Gillet sur IMDb.com. et Michelle BardolletBiographie de Michelle Bardollet sur IMDb.com.« Fiche d'Alexandre Gillet » sur Doublagissimo« Fiche d'Alexandre Gillet » sur La Tour des Héros et petit-fils d'un chanteur d'opérette, il commence sa carrière au théâtre et dans le doublage avec entre autres les voix du personnage Tetsuo dans le manga Akira, Ethan Hawke dans le film Croc-Blanc, la série Santa Barbara et le film Adieu ma concubine. Plus tard, il est sélectionné par Peter Jackson pour doubler la voix d'Elijah Wood dans Le Seigneur des anneaux. Théâtre * 1992 : La Vérité sur maman, de Didier Schwartz, mise en scène Jacques Deschamps, Théâtre Hébertot * 2001 : L'Année du bac, de José-André Lacour, mise en scène Peter Muller, Théâtre Mouffetard * 2005 : La Tête dans le guidon, de Jean-Christophe Barc, mise en scène Alain Jeanbart et Karine Letellier, Lucernaire * 2008 : Tante Olga, de Michel Heim, mise en scène Jacques Legré, Théâtre de la Huchette, tournée * 2013 : Le Carnaval des animaux, de Lucienne Blin, conception André Blin, Espace Philippe Auguste Filmographie * 1999 : Molly de Dominique Baron et Nicholas Laughland : Jean (téléfilm) * 2001 : Le Soleil au-dessus des nuages d'Éric Le Roch : le collègue au restaurant (film) * 2014 : N'importe qui de Raphaël Frydman : le petit voleur (film) * 2015 : Le Hobbit : Le Retour du roi du Cantal de Léo Pons : Frodon (court métrage parodique, voix) Voxographie : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Alexandre Gillet a assuré le redoublage. Cinéma Films * Elijah Wood dans : ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l'anneau (2001) : Frodon Sacquet,Rencontres autour du doublage, Éditions Objectif Cinéma (2006) ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours (2002) : Frodon Sacquet ** Imagine 17 ans (2002) : Jones ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi (2003) : Frodon Sacquet ** Spy Kids 3 : Mission 3D (2004) : le Guide ** Tout est illuminé (2005) : Jonathan Safran Foer ** Hooligans (2006) : Matt Buckner ** Bobby (2007) : William Avary ** Crimes à Oxford (2008) : Martin ** Les Meilleurs Amis (2010) : Chip Hayes ** Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (2012) : Frodon Sacquet ** Maniac (2012) : Frank Zito ** Grand Piano (2013) : Tom Selznick ** Open Windows (2014) : Nick Chambers ** Le Dernier Chasseur de sorcières (2015) : Dolan 37e * Ben Foster dans : ** Allison Forever (2001) : Berke Landers ** The Punisher (2004) : Dave ** X-Men : L'Affrontement final (2006) : Warren Worthington II / Angel ** Le Flingueur (2011) : Steve McKenna ** Rampart (2011) : le général TerryLe film, doublé en 2012, est sorti directement en DVD en 2013 en France. ** Contrebande (2012) : Sebastian Abney ** Kill Your Darlings (2013) : William S. BurroughsLe film, doublé en 2015, est sorti la même année. ** Cape Cod (2016) : Richard Livesey * Joshua Jackson dans : ** Urban Legend (1999) : Damon Brooks ** Sexe Intentions (1999) : Blaine Tuttle ** Les Muppets dans l'espace (1999) : Pacey Witter ** The Skulls : Société secrète (2000) : Luke McNamara ** The Safety of Objects (2001) : Paul Gold ** Cowboys and Idiots (2002) : Earl Crest ** Spirits (2008) : Benjamin Shaw * Ryan Gosling dans : ** N'oublie jamais (2004) : Noah Calhoun ** La Faille (2007) : Willy Beachum ** Blue Valentine (2010) : Dean ** Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) : Jacob Palmer ** Les Marches du pouvoir (2011) : Stephen Meyers ** The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) : LukeLe film, doublé en 2013, est sorti la même année. ** Gangster Squad (2013) : sergent Jerry Wooters * Adam Scott dans : ** Donne-moi ta main (2010) : Jeremy ** Piranha 3D (2010) : Novak ** Friends with Kids (2012) : Jason Fryman ** Maman, j'ai raté ma vie (2013) : Andrew Margolis Jr. ** La Vie rêvée de Walter Mitty (2013) : Ted * Chris Evans dans : ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Captain America (caméo - l'une des transformations de Loki) ** Captain America : Le Soldat de l'hiver (2014) : Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Ant-Man (2015) : Steve Rogers * River Phoenix dans : ** Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade (1989) : le jeune Indiana Jones ** Dogfight (1991) : Eddie Birdlace ** Les Experts (1992) : Carl Arbogast * Mark Wahlberg dans : ** Les Rois du désert (1999) : Troy Barlow ** En pleine tempête (2000) : Bobby Shatford ** Invincible (2006) : Vince Papale * Ted Raimi dans : ** Spider-Man (2002) : Joe Hoffman ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) : Joe Hoffman ** Spider-Man 3 (2007) : Joe Hoffman * Stephen Baldwin dans : ** Piège en forêt (2003) : Wolf ** Le Trésor oublié (2003) : Bryan McBride ** Target (2004) : Charlie Snow * Ethan Hawke dans : ** Croc blanc (1991) : Jack ** La neige tombait sur les cèdres (1999) : Ishmael Chambers * Stephen Dorff dans : ** La Puissance de l'ange (1992) : P. K. à 18 ans ** Terreur.point.com (2002) : inspecteur Mike Reilly * Ethan Embry dans : ** Kalahari (1993) : Harry Winslow ** Empire Records (1995) : Mark / Ethan Randall * Fred Savage dans : ** Les Lois de l'attraction (2002) : Marc, le junkie ** Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2003) : Number Four * Rick Schroder dans : ** Le Visage de la peur (2003) : Nick Harper ** Consequence (2004) : John Wolfe * Luke Kirby dans : ** Mambo italiano (2003) : Angelo Barberini ** En cloque mais pas trop (2009) : Nick Steinwald * Leigh Whannell dans : ** Saw (2005) : Adam Stanheight ** Saw 2 (2005) : Adam Stanheight (voix off) * Paul Rudd dans : ** Jamais ensemble (2007) : Adam ** Le Fantôme de mon ex-fiancée (2008) : Henry * Christopher Denham dans : ** La Guerre selon Charlie Wilson (2007) : Mike Vickers ** Argo (2012) : Mark Lijek * Brian Geraghty dans : ** Le Prix de la trahison (2008) : DukeLe film est sorti directement en DVD en France. ** ATM (2012) : David Hargrove * Aaron Paul dans : ** Smashed (2012) : Charlie Hannah, ** Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) : Josué * Topher Grace dans : ** Un grand mariage (2013) : Jared Griffin ** American Ultra (2015) : Adrian Yates * 1978 : The Wiz : l'Épouvantail (Michael Jackson) (2e doublage) * 1989 : Potins de femmes : Thomas « Tommy » Lee Eatenton (Knowl Johnson) * 1990 : Total Recall : Ernie (David Knell) * 1992 : Les Pilleurs : Lucky (De'voreaux White) * 1992 : Maman, j'ai encore raté l'avion : Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) * 1994 : Wyatt Earp : Francis O'Rourke (Mackenzie Astin) * 1995 : Clueless : Christian (Justin Walker) * 1995 : Leaving Las Vega : l'étudiant (Michael A. Goorjian) * 1995 : A Boy Called Hate : Hate (Scott Caan) * 1995 : Le Cercle des amies : Aidan Lynch (Aidan Gillen) * 1997 : Metroland : Dave (Jonathan Aris) * 1997 : Kull le Conquérant : Ducalon (Douglas Henshall) * 1997 : Emma, l'entremetteuse : Frank Churchill (Ewan McGregor) * 1997 : Happy Together : Lai Yiu-fai (Tony Leung Chiu-wai) * 1997 : Le Plus Fou des deux : Dr Brown, psychiatre (Max Casella) * 1997 : Kiss or Kill : Al Fletcher (Matt Day) * 1998 : Phoenix : Joey Schneider (Giovanni Ribisi) * 1998 : Baseketball : Kenny « Cafard » Scolari (Dian Bachar) * 1999 : Hantise : Luke Sanderson (Owen Wilson) * 1999 : Trader : Danny Argyropoulos (Lee Ross) * 1999 : La Tranchée : Charlie Ambrose (Ciaran McMenamin) * 1999 : Raisons de vivre : Inaqui (Juan Diego Botto) * 1999 : Fish and Chips : Abdul Khan (Raji James) * 1999 : Les Rênes du pouvoir : Billy, jeune (Carmine Giovinazzo) * 1999 : Soccer Dog: The Movie : Alden (James Marshall) * 2000 : À l'aube du sixième jour : Wiley (Rodney Rowland) * 2000 : Destination finale : Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) * 2000 : Ordinary Decent Criminal : Billy Lynch (Paul Ronan) * 2000 : The Crow 3: Salvation : Alex Corvis (Eric Mabius) * 2001 : Évolution : Danny Donald (Michael Bower) * 2001 : Couple de stars : Danny Wax (Seth Green) * 2001 : The Hole : Martin Taylor (Daniel Brocklebank) * 2001 : Écarts de conduite : (Desmond Harrington) * 2001 : La Chute du faucon noir : le sergent Ed Yurek (rangers) (Tom Guiry) * 2002 : Un homme d'exception de Ron Howard : Toby Keller (Alex Toma) * 2002 : Jeux pervers : Christian Turner (Nick Stahl) * 2002 : Mort depuis longtemps : Rob (Joe Absolom) * 2003 : Good Bye, Lenin! : Denis Domaschke (Florian Lukas) * 2003 : Anything Else : La Vie et tout le reste : Ray Polito (Adrian Grenier) * 2004 : Le Clan des rois : Linus adulte (Rupert Graves) * 2004 : Northfork : Willis O'Brien (Mark Polish) * 2004 : Panique à Central Park : Wesley (Maurice Godin) * 2005 : Petites Confidences (à ma psy) : Morris (Jon Abrahams) * 2005 : Hitch, expert en séduction : Neil (Kevin Sussman) * 2005 : L'Exorcisme d'Emily Rose : Jason (Joshua Close) * 2006 : Raisons d'État : Arch Cummings (Billy Crudup) * 2006 : Stay Alive : Fidget (Billy Louviere) * 2006 : Wild Generation : Lockwood (Andrew Knott) * 2007 : Dead Silence : Jamie Ashen (Ryan Kwanten) * 2008 : Détention secrète : Douglas Freeman (Jake Gyllenhaal) * 2009 : Adam : Adam Raki (Hugh Dancy) * 2010 : Ceremony : Sam Davis (Michael Angarano) * 2010 : Nous sommes la nuit : l'inspecteur Tom Serner (Max Riemelt) * 2010 : Cher John : Tim Wheddon (Henry Thomas) * 2011 : Bangkok Renaissance : Manit (Jon Foo) * 2012 : Sans issue : Josh (Rafi Gavron) * 2012 : Eleven : Samuel Crone (Michael Landes) * 2013 : American Sexy Phone : Sean (Mark Webber) * 2013 : La Malédiction de Chucky : le livreur (Jordan Gavaris) * 2013 : Paranoia : Kevin (Lucas Till) * 2014 : I, Frankenstein : Zuriel (Socratis Otto) Films d'animation * 1991 : Akira : Tetsuo Shima * 1994: Ranma ½, film 2 : Rendez-nous nos copines ! : Thomas * 2001 : Shrek : Pinocchio * 200 : Spirit, l'étalon des plaines : Benjamin ShawDoublé par Joshua Jackson dans la version originale * 2003 : Frère des ours : Ours amoureux * 2004 : Shrek 2 : Pinocchio * 2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël : Donner * 2004 : Shrek 3D : Pinocchio (court-métrage d'animation) * 2005 : Stuart Little 3 : En route pour l'aventure : George Little * 2007 : Barbie : Magie de l'arc-en-ciel : Linden * 2007 : Shrek le troisième : Pinocchio * 2010 : Shrek 4, il était une fin : Pinocchio Télévision Téléfilms * Rick Schroder dans : ** Mon fils, ma haine (1992) : Johnny ** L'Appel de la forêt (1994) : John Thornton ** Erreur judiciaire (1997) : Billy Richardson ** Meurtre à Devil's Glen (2000) : Henry ** 14 Hours (2006) : Dr Foster ** Le Ranch des cœurs sauvages (2013) : Jack * David Charvet dans : ** Le Bonheur au galop (1995) : Cass Sundstrom ** Désir défendu (1996) : Dan Hiller ** Sauvetage périlleux (1997) : Brad Brown ** Un homme idéal (1999) : Jack Harris ** Une élève trop parfaite (2010) : Jim Wilkes ** La Malédiction de la pyramide (2013) : Doug Adler * Marek Harloff dans : ** Le Scorpion (1998) : Robin Berthold ** Noël sanglant (1999) : Franck ** Bisou du papillon (2000) : Pablo ** Hannah Mangold and Lucy Palm (2012) : Erno Kopp * Michael Landes dans : ** Danielle Steel : Un si grand amour (1997) : George Winfield ** Le Cadeau de Carole (2004) : Jimmy * Robin Dunne dans : ** Sexe Intentions 2 (2001) : Sebastien Valmont ** Plus rien à perdre (2001) : Jeremy Walling * Ian Ziering dans : ** De l'espoir pour Noël (2010) : Nathan Andrews ** Prêt à tout (2011) : David Drummond * 1992 : Un papa sur mesure : Ben Watson (Ben Affleck) * 1996 : Un amour étouffant : Bobby Tennison (Fred Savage) * 1998 : Ronnie and Julie : Ronnie Monroe (Joshua Jackson) * 1999 : La Légende de Merlin : Kay (Paul Curran (II)) * 2001 : Je t'ai trop attendue : Charlie Gorman (Ben Foster) * 2002 : Séduction meurtrière : Steve (Owen Black) * 2003 : Éloïse fête Noël : Bill (Gavin Creel) * 2004 : Terremer : La Prophétie du sorcier : Teddy McNair (Chris Gauthier) * 2008 : Avril sanglant : Peter Welling (Samuel Child) * 2008 : Comme une ombre dans la nuit : Wade Mooney (Chad Willett) * 2008 : Joyeux Noël Shrek ! : Pinocchio (téléfilm d'animation) * 2008 : Le Cœur chocolat : Jan van Schooten (Matthias Schloo) * 2008 : Secrets inavouables : Cody (John Bregar) * 2009 : En attendant Angelina : Le Môme (Kostja Ullmann) * 2010 : 13 Semester : Momo (Max Riemelt) * 2010 : Stonehenge Apocalypse : David (David Lewis) * 2011 : La Mélodie du destin : Udo Jürgens, jeune homme (David Rott) * 2012 : L'Île au trésor : Ben Gunn (Elijah Wood) * 2012 : Mon amour de colo : Tommy (Matty Finochio) * 2012 : Golden Christmas 3 : Bobby Alden (Rob Mayes) * 2012 : À la recherche de Madame Noël : Myles (Andrew Walker) * 2013 : A.C.O.D. : Carter (Adam Scott) * 2013 : L'Heure du crime : Elliot Larken (Gianpaolo Venuta) * 2014 : L'Écho du mensonge : Jay Allerson (Zack Peladeau) * 2014 : La Cerise sur le gâteau de mariage : Rick Wychowski (Ryan Sypek) Séries télévisées * Seth Gabel dans : ** Nip/Tuck (2005) : Adrian Moore ** New York, unité spéciale (2006) : Garrett Perle (saison 6, épisode 14) ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (2006) : Nikolai Kosolof (saison 1, épisode 3) ** Dirty Sexy Money (2008) : Jeremy Darling ** United States of Tara (2011) : Zach ** Arrow (2013) : le comte Vertigo ** Salem (2015) : Cotton Mather * Rick Schroder dans : ** New York Police Blues (1999-2002) : inspecteur Danny Sorenson ** La Loi du colt (1999) : lieutenant Matthew Ryan (saison 1, épisode 17) ** Scrubs (2004) : infirmier Paul Flowers ** La Vie avant tout (2006) : Dr Dylan West ** 24 heures chrono (2008) : Mike Doyle (saison 6) ** La Menace Andromède (2009) : major Bill Keane (mini-série) * Brian Geraghty dans : ** Ray Donovan (2014) : Jim (9 épisodes) ** Chicago Police Department (depuis 2015) : Sean Roman (37 épisodes - en cours) ** Chicago Fire (2015) : Sean Roman (7 épisodes - en cours) ** Chicago Med (2016) : Sean Roman (saison 1, épisode 2) * Joshua Jackson dans : ** Dawson (1998-2003) : Pacey Witter ** Fringe (2007-2013) : Peter Bishop ** The Affair (depuis 2015-) : Cole Lockhart * Tom Everett Scott dans : ** Urgences (2003) : Eric Wyncinski ** Do Over : Retour vers le passé (2003) : Joel Larsen (adulte) ** Saved (2007) : Wyatt Cole * Josh Zuckerman dans : ** Kyle XY (2009) : Mark ** Desperate Housewives (2010) : Eddie Orlofsky ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2011-2012) : Max Miller * David Charvet dans : ** Alerte à Malibu (1993-1996) : Matt Brody ** Melrose Place (1997-1999) : Craig Field * Paul Rudd dans : ** Friends (2003-2005) : Mike Hannigan ** Veronica Mars (2008) : Desmond Fellows (saison 3, épisode 17) * Adam Scott dans : ** Parks and Recreation (2010-2015) : Ben Wyatt (97 épisodes) ** Burning Love (2013) : Damien Assante (6 épisodes) * Ryan Devlin dans : ** Cougar Town (2011) : Smith Franck ** Hawaii 5-0 (2011) : Christian O'ConnorCarton du doublage français lors de la diffusion télévisuelle. (saison 2, épisode 7) * 1990 : 21 Jump Street : Randy (Jason Michas) (saison 2, épisode 18) * 1992 : Côte Ouest : Alex Barth (Boyd Kestner) * 1995 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Derek Tillman (Ryan Reynolds) (saison 1, épisode 20) * 1996 : Arabesque : Rick Walsh (David Stratton) (saison 12, épisode 12) * 1997 : Nés à Chicago : Harry Kulchak (Jason Bateman) (13 épisodes) * 1998 : JAG : Aspirant Danvers (Jason Behr) (saison 2, épisode 7) * 2001 : New York, unité spéciale : Joe Templeton Jr. (Chris Beetem) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 2002 : New York, unité spéciale : Mario Molinari (Chris Tardio) (saison 4, épisode 4) * 2003 : New York, unité spéciale : Eddie Cappilla (Chad Lindberg) (saison 4, épisode 21) * Queer as Folk : Vince Tyler (Craig Kelly) * Do Over : Joel Larsen adulte (Penn Badgley) * Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Dylan Michalchuk (John Bregar) * Notre belle famille : J.T. Lambert (Brandon Call) * La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody : Trevor (Zac Efron) * Summerland : Jay Robertson (Ryan Kwanten) * Hartley, cœurs à vif : Declan Costello (Rupert Reid) * Loïs et Clark : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Superman : Jimmy Olsen 1 (Michael Landes) * S Club 7 : lui-même (Jon Lee) * Friday Night Lights : Jason Street (Scott Porter) * 15/A : Sebastien Dubé (Vadim Schneider) * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** Michael Shanks : Thor ** Yee Jee Tso : un technicien (saison 4, épisode 17) ** John Shaw : Docteur Friesen (saison 6, épisode 3) ** Kyle Cassie : Reynolds (saison 6, épisode 11) ** Chris Sheilds : Colonel Michael Shefield (saison 8, épisode 08) * Stargate Atlantis : Mattas (Christopher Gauthier) (saison 2, épisode 6) * Nikki : Dwight White (Nick Von Esmarch) * 2003-2005 : Six Feet Under : Russell Corwin (Ben Foster) * Power Rangers : Billy Cranston (David Yost) * Hannah Montana : lui-même (Jesse McCartney) * Newport Beach : Ryan Atwood (Benjamin McKenzie) * Wildfire : Junior Davis (Ryan Sypek) * Flashpoint : Mike Scarlatti (Sergio Di Zio) * Downton Abbey : Matthew Crawley (Dan Stevens) * Les Sœurs Reed : Trevor Whitsig (Ryan Francis) * 2005 : Hercule Poirot : ? ( ? ) (saison 10, épisode 1 : Le Train bleu) * 2006 : Veronica Mars : Jimmy / Karl (Alex Scarlis) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2007-2008 : Post mortem : Frederick Peyn (Mirko Lang) * 2007-2009 : Nick Cutter et les Portes du temps : Stephen Hart (James Murray) * 2009 : New York, unité spéciale : Enzo Cooke (Ryan Kelley) (saison 11, épisode 7) * 2009-2013 : Breaking Bad : Jesse Pinkman (Aaron Paul) * 2010 : Miss Marple : Eversleigh (Mathew HorneCarton du doublage français lors de la diffusion télévisuelle.) (Le Secret de Chimneys) * 2010 : Les Spécialistes : Investigation scientifique : Max Castaldi / Andrea Gandin (Giorgio Lupano) (2 épisodes) * 2011 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Nate « Doc » Getz (Peter Cambor) * 2012 : Awake : l'inspecteur Efrem Vega (Wilmer Valderrama) * 2012 : Castle : Chad Hockney (Hank Harris) (saison 4, épisode 2) * 2012 : Esprits criminels : : Harvey Morell (Finn Wittrock) (saison 7, épisode 11) * depuis 2012 : Homeland : Danny Galvez (Hrach Titizian) * 2012 : Californication : Tyler (Scott Michael Foster) (saison 5) * 2012 : Bunheads : Jerry Morton (David Burke) (saison 1) * depuis 2012 : Ma femme, ses enfants et moi : Martin (Christian Finnegan) * depuis 2013 : The New Normal : David Sawyer (Justin Bartha) * 2013 : Castle : Omar Dixon (Hrach Titizian) (saison 5, épisode 23) * depuis 2014 : The Blacklist : Donald Ressler (Diego Klattenhoff) * depuis 2014 : Flash : Barry Allen / Flash (Grant Gustin) * 2015 : Grace et Frankie : Coyote (Ethan Embry) * 2015 : Sense8 : Wolfgang Bodganow (Max Riemelt) * depuis 2015 : Dark Matter : Un (Marc Bendavid) * 2016 : Heroes Reborn : Luke Collins (Zachary Levi) * 2016 : Les Chroniques de Shannara : Arion Elessedil (Daniel MacPherson) Séries d'animation * Sonic X : Sonic * Pépin trois pommes : Picanier * Esprit fantômes : voix additionnelles * Rougemuraille (Redwall) : Mathias (saison 2) * Gurren Lagann : Leeron * The Super Hero Squad Show : Iron Man * 2012-2013 : Green Lantern : Razer[http://www.latourdesheros.com/ltdh/index.php/Green_Lantern_TAS#Voix Fiche de la série d'animation Green Lantern] sur La Tour des Héros * depuis 2012 : Ben 10: Omniverse : Rook Blonko * depuis 2014 : Sonic Boom : Sonic Jeux vidéo * 2003 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Bataille pour la Terre du Milieu : Frodon * 2004 : ObsCure : Josh Carter * 2004 : Jak 3 : Seem * 2005 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi : Frodon * 2006 : Gears of War : Anthony Carmine * Spyro dans : ** The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) ** The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) ** La Légende de Spyro : Naissance d'un dragon (2008) * 2008 : Gears of War 2 : Benjamin Carmine * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Daveth (EA BioWare) * 2009 : League of Legends : Ezreal * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Veetor (EA BioWare) * 2010 : Transformers : La Guerre pour Cybertron : Air Raid * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : Béni-oui-oui * 2011 : Sonic Generations : Sonic (SEGA) * 2011 : Gears of War 3 : Anthony Carmine, Benjamin Carmine et Clayton Carmine * 2011 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Guerre du Nord : Frodon * 2012 : Resident Evil: Revelations : Raymond Vester * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : divers personnages * 2012 : World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria : divers personnages * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Frodon * 2013 : Sonic Lost World : Sonic * 2013 : Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014 : Sonic * 2014 : Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft : Anduyn * 2014 : Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U : Sonic * 2014 : Sonic Boom : Sonic * 2015 : Until Dawn : Chris * 2016 : Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques de Rio 2016 : Sonic * 2016 : Skylanders: Imaginators : Spyro * 2017 : Sonic Forces : Sonic * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Spyro * 2018 : Super Smash Bros. Ultimate : Sonic * 2018 : Kingdom Come: Delivrance : Henry * 2019 : Team Sonic Racing : Sonic Notes et références Liens externes * Alexandre Gillet sur IMDb * Alexandre Gillet sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée d'Alexandre Gillet sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée d'Alexandre Gillet sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle d'Alexandre Gillet sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective d'Alexandre Gillet (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Alexandre Gillet (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Gillet Alexandre Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur La Tour des Héros Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Incomplet